


Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.

by harrisonwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Soft Harrisco, Some angst, Some hurt/comfort, angst that is drown out by so much fluff. like. a lot, guys. it's schmoopy. cynthia's favorite word, have i mentioned there's a lot of fluff, lots of kisses, sleeping together but not actually sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrisonwells/pseuds/harrisonwells
Summary: Harry has PTSD-induced nightmares.  Harry insists he's fine, Cisco insists he is not.  Cisco basically forces Harry to live at his apartment for awhile.





	Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/gifts), [TheCowboyArtHistorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowboyArtHistorian/gifts), [astrivikia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/gifts), [snufffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufffie/gifts), [Lala_Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/gifts).



> Okay so, this idea was spawned in the Harrisco 18+ twitter group chat. thecowboyarthistorian brought up how Harry probably gets PTSD-induced nightmares. They wrote up a lovely thing about it and I was Inspired™. It was a rambly mess but I decided to turn it into a fic.
> 
> Thank you so much to the group chat for their support, as well as aquaexplicit's enthusiasm! (pls go read her stuff.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from 'All of Me' by John Legend.

At the beginning of Harry staying over because of the nightmares, Cisco startles awake, almost rolling off the couch every single time.  He rushes from the living room into his own room to try and help calm Harry whenever he needs it.  He doesn’t know why Harry allows it.  When he starts to do better after a couple days, Harry insists on returning to the labs.  Cisco wants to tell Harry that he shouldn’t, but CIsco can see the determination in Harry's eyes.  Not sure if Harry even wants to be here, and wanting to avoid an argument, Cisco says nothing.

\---

The _second_ he finds out Harry’s nightmares had started up again, he marches into Harry’s small room at STAR Labs and starts throwing random things into the bag Harry carries around everywhere.

“Ramon.  What are you doing.   _Ramon_ ,” Harry snaps.

Cisco ignores him.  He looks around the room.  “I think I got everything.  Except your underwear.”  Cisco wrinkles his nose and holds his hands up.  “You can come back later and get those yourself.”

He picks up Harry’s bag, grabs him by the arm and extends his hand to open a breach.  Harry tries to say something against it but Cisco says “Nope!” loudly, drowning Harry out, before vibing them to his apartment.

A few seconds later, Cisco lets go of Harry, pushes the bag into his hands, and orders Harry to go get settled in.  The man is practically seething.  Nothing Cisco isn’t used to.

Harry opens his mouth to say what is most definitely going to be something incredibly rude, but Cisco puts his finger to Harry’s lips, shushing him.  Harry’s so surprised he doesn’t say anything.  Before Harry recovers, Cisco points out he had to find out from _Caitlin_ that Harry was having nightmares again.  For _at least two weeks_.  Harry goes to speak again, so Cisco pokes Harry in the chest.  “No.” he says with determination, pointing down the hall.  “Go.”

Harry groans much louder than is required considering Cisco is standing right there, before stomping off to Cisco’s bedroom.

 

\---

 

This time, he stays closer to Harry.  Sometimes Cisco will sit at his desk tinkering away, or sit on the bed next to Harry, while reading a book or playing around on an electronic device of he's favoring at the moment, until Harry is asleep.  Despite Harry’s protests that it is completely unnecessary, he seems to sleep better if Cisco is with him when he drifts off.

 

\---

 

Harry’s nightmares are only happening maybe 4-5 times a week now, instead of almost every day.  But even so, Cisco starts to hate leaving Harry... he doesn’t like seeing Harry like this, and he knows Harry won't ask him to stay.

He also knows that Harry won't talk to anyone else about it.  To appease Caitlin, Harry allowed her to briefly fuss over him before pushing her away in annoyance.  And of course Jesse knows to an extent, but as usual Harry puts on a brave face for her and downplays it.  She frowns, but drops it for now.  She’s learned to pick her battles with her Dad.  Cisco seems to be on it anyway.

“I’m fine,” Harry always says.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”  They all know that list is probably endless.

 

\---

 

Cisco always returns to his couch.  Even when he falls asleep in his bed sitting up.  Cisco will rub his eyes and watch Harry for a moment, before reluctantly dragging himself back out to the living room.

 

\---

 

He won't tell Harry, but part way into week three, Cisco is so, so, _so tired_ of sleeping on the couch.  It's normally a perfect place to nap.  One of those that are so comfortable you can’t help but fall asleep if you lay there long enough.  But, you can only spend so many hours and so many nights on it before thinking even the floor might a better option.

So eventually Cisco starts sleeping on the bed with Harry, on top of the comforter.  He tells himself it's for Harry's benefit that he’s there.  And definitely not for Cisco’s own selfish reasons.  Because who is he kidding.  It's not just what has become the unappealing couch.  He gets comfort from sleeping next to Harry, too, even without touching.  Which he desperately wants to do.  To hold Harry.  Or to be held by him.  
  
Cisco has dreamt of falling asleep with Harry.  Of waking up with him in the morning, warmly snuggled underneath the blankets.

The first couple nights like this are almost unbearable.  Cisco only sleeps when he finally passes out from exhaustion.  He stays on his bed while his fingers itch to touch Harry.  Cisco wants to press his body along Harry's side, his arm across Harry’s waist.  To lay his head on Harry’s chest, with Harry’s heartbeat lulling Cisco to sleep.

 

\---

 

When Harry wakes up in the morning and Cisco is almost always still there, he never brings it up.  The boy deserves to sleep in his own bed.  And Cisco--while being stubborn as hell about it--is doing Harry a huge favor.  Harry can finally admit that.  But not out loud, of course.

Last week, Harry was awake for almost an hour, listening to Cisco’s even breathing.  Studying his face in the dim light of the room before sunrise.  Wanting to pull him close.  Play with Cisco’s hair.  This time, he can’t stop his train of thoughts.  He lets himself imagine it all.

He tries not to be disappointed the mornings when he wakes and the space next to him is empty.  But he is.  More than he’d care to think about.

 

\---

 

Since Harry's been doing much better, he mentions returning to his room at the labs.  They’re at Big Belly Burger, which up until now was a pleasant meal.  With his mouth still full, Cisco protests, much too quickly.  He tries not to choke.  Cisco knows he's just being selfish now.  Harry shrugs and stuffs a bunch of fries into his mouth.  Cisco tries to ignore the ache in his chest.

 

\---

 

The following morning, Harry wakes up before Cisco, who is sleeping as close to Harry as humanly possible without actually touching him.  Harry watches Cisco sleep for a few minutes.  Without really thinking about what he’s doing, Harry reaches out and brushes some of Cisco's hair out of his face.  He tucks a piece behind Cisco’s ear.  Tries to flatten some of the flyaways.

Harry temporarily lets his mind go to places he definitely would not normally allow.  He lets himself feel things that are off-limits.  Waking up with Cisco, knowing it’s real.  Actually sitting down to eat breakfast together.  To think things that are definitely not as innocent.  He rests his hand on Cisco's cheek, and gently rubs his thumb over the stubble along Cisco's jaw.  

Cisco stirs, but doesn't wake up.  He scoots closer to Harry, places his hand on Harry’s chest, and lays his head on Harry’s arm.  Harry sucks in a breath, not daring to move, his heart beating wildly.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a breath.  This isn’t real.  Cisco is just asleep.  It’s natural to want to reach out to the person he’s sharing a bed with.

Harry _really_ can’t let himself feel this way.  He shouldn’t.  Harry cannot want Cisco.  As if Cisco would want him anyway.  Harry's too old for him.  Too grumpy and argumentative.  Too quick to bite out an insult.  And there’s the fact that Harry's not allowed himself to feel like this for anyone after Tess died.  Not that there have been many opportunities come his way.  Harry actually never felt for anyone what he did for Tess, before he met her.

But now.  Harry shoves it down, keeps it in tight.  As he does with everything else.  Just a regular day in the mind of one Dr Harrison Wells.

Movement next to him pulls him out of his pity party.  He glances at Cisco to see him watching Harry's face carefully.  Cisco’s hair is worse than it was ten minutes ago, with a section of it stuck to Cisco’s face.  Harry thinks Cisco looks absolutely gorgeous.  He hates it and thinks it’s very annoying.

"Good morning,” Harry says quietly.

Cisco smiles gently before letting out a giant yawn.  He goes to cover his mouth when he realises that his hand was on Harry's chest.  He freezes, and a few seconds later drops his hand onto the bed.  Embarrassed, he mutters a "Sorry".  Harry tells Cisco it's okay, he doesn’t mind.  Cisco is actually blushing.

Before Harry can change his mind, he gets Cisco’s attention.  "Cisco?"

He looks up at Harry with an expression he can't quite read.  "Harrison?" Cisco replies, his voice low and overly serious.  A small smile tugs at a corner of his mouth.

Harry takes a breath.  "Do you-  are you... okay?  I mean.”  This is ridiculous, he thinks to himself.  “Why do I keep finding you in my bed?"

Cisco stares for a good five seconds.  "My bed, you mean?"

Harry pauses.  “Yes.  That.  The bed.  Your bed."  Harry cringes internally at the lack of his usual eloquence.

After a few moments, Cisco speaks.  "To keep you company," he says.  "Because, you know."  He gestures at Harry.  "Nightmares."

Cisco almost sounds like he's trying to convince himself of something, but Harry isn’t sure what.  Did he say something wrong?   Harry doesn't frown, not exactly.  Though knowing him he probably looks displeased on some level.  "Yes, but you stay all night?"

Cisco clears his throat.  "Yeah, I guess.  I do.”

"So you just fall asleep here."  Harry isn't sure what he's trying to get at, or what exactly it is he wants Cisco to say.  Obviously no one can accuse Harry of being well-acquainted with this stupid... feelings... thing.  Even with Tess he could be extremely bad at it.  She’d pretend to be annoyed by it half the time, but in reality she wasn’t.  She actually said on more than one occasion that she found it charming, though how Harry will never understand.  He’s very certain that he’s never been accused of being a charmer in his entire life.

Cisco quickly goes through his options.  He could lie.  Or.  Trying to keep his voice even, he finally says, "Technically."   _I mean, it is true_ Cisco thinks. 

It's Harry's turn to stare.  “Purposefully?” he asks, and Cisco looks away.  This is stupid, Harry thinks.   _He’s_ stupid, with much emphasis.  He may be wildly out of touch with his feelings and the feelings of others, but he thinks, maybe… if he just...

He almost groans out loud.  God, this is embarrassing.

He closes his eyes, taking another a deep breath. Harry counts to five before breathing out.  He opens his eyes.  “Ramon.”  Harry pauses.  He should probably skip the usual nickname for this.  He clears his throat.  “Cisco.”

When Cisco looks up at him, Harry reaches out and, taking his time, tentatively brushes his fingers across Cisco’s forehead, temple, then down his cheek and jaw.  Cisco’s breath hitches.  Harry swears he can hear Cisco’s rapid heartbeat clear as day, until he realises it’s his own.

Then Harry looks at Cisco’s mouth, and gently slides his thumb across his lower lip.  Cisco holds his breath.  "Just say yes,” Harry murmurs.

Cisco looks confused.  He’s obviously forgotten what the question was.  Which is fair.  Harry is pretty certain he’s forgotten, too.

It’s probably only been a few seconds before Cisco replies, but to Harry, it feels like ages.  "Yeah,” Cisco says, staring at Harry’s mouth.  “I mean.  Yes.  On purpose."

When Cisco looks Harry in the eyes, Harry cups Cisco’s face, and slowly leans in.  He wants to just go for it and kiss him already, like his life depended on it, but he wants to give Cisco enough time to stop him if he wants.  He really hopes Cisco doesn’t stop him.  Their lips almost touching, Harry whispers, “This.  Is this okay?”   _Please say yes_ , Harry begs silently.   _Say yes._

“Very,” Cisco replies, his voice shaky.  “It’s very okay.”  Harry finally, gently, presses his lips to Cisco’s.  He keeps it chaste, but when he starts to pull away, Cisco makes a sound of disapproval and pulls Harry back, his nails digging into Harry’s neck in a not unpleasant way.

Harry smiles against Cisco’s lips, before kissing him back.  Harry can already tell they’re going to be doing this a lot.  No, he knows.  He’d bet his life on it.  He’ll hate himself later for being such a cliché, but it’s like there’s something pulling them together.  That has been pulling them together.  It feels right, and Harry wonders what took them so damn long.

Cisco deepens the kiss and moves a hand under Harry’s shirt, resting it on his hip, Harry’s thoughts spiral.  He always comes back to Cisco.  And he’s sure he always will.  How can two people who aren’t even supposed to exist in the same universe fit so well together?  It should be impossible.  Harry’s never had a Cisco in his life.  Cisco’s never had a real Harrison Wells.  So how?

Cisco moves away slightly to reposition himself, but doesn’t let Harry go.  Cisco is halfway on top of Harry, mouthing at his neck and jaw.  Cisco whispers Harry’s name as if it’s a prayer.  Harry’s whole body, from toes to scalp, tingles at the intimacy of it.  Harry can’t resist pushing his hand into Cisco’s impossibly soft hair.  He pulls Cisco into another kiss, trying to communicate the feelings he’ll probably never be able to properly express.

Cisco rests his forehead against Harry’s, and sighs against his lips.  Harry hopes he got the message.  He strokes Cisco’s cheek and kisses him.  He’s already addicted to Cisco’s taste.

Harry runs his tongue along Cisco’s lower lip, Cisco eagerly opening up for him.  Harry can’t get enough.  Of Cisco’s mouth.  Of him.  It will never be enough.  He needs everything Cisco is willing to offer to him.  It should not be possible for Harry to even feel this way.

With more force than Harry means to, he tugs Cisco closer, which pulls him slightly off balance.  Cisco falls against Harry’s shoulder, which causes Cisco to bust out laughing.

Harry smiles.  He can’t help it.  For now, he doesn’t even feel ridiculous.  He’s giddy.  So many thoughts and feelings and chemicals are racing through him that he can’t think properly.   _Obviously._

Cisco moves himself upright, sitting on his knees.  Harry is amazed at how much fondness he sees in Cisco’s eyes.  His heart feels like it’s stopped for a moment.  Cisco is looking at _him_ like that.  Harrison.  Harry.  A warmth sweeps through him when he remembers it’s Cisco that gave him that name.  Harry wonders if Cisco has always been looking at him like that.  But for how long?  Does Harry look at Cisco the same way?  Harry thinks he probably does.  Does everyone know?  They must.   _Ugh_.

Cisco bites his lip.  “That was…”  Harry raises an eyebrow.  “Nice,” Cisco finishes.

“‘Nice’?” Harry asks, his voice flat.

Cisco rolls his eyes.  “Yes, Harry, it was nice.  Really nice.  Much more than nice, actually.”  His eyes flick to Harry’s lips.  “I may have used a word that undersells it.”

“Really,” Harry says, sarcastically.

Without a word or hesitation, Cisco throws a leg over Harry’s waist to straddle him.  A very graphic image of the two of them in this position swirls in Harry’s mind.  He desperately hopes Cisco doesn’t know what he’s thinking.  “Um,” Harry starts, as if he had any idea of what he was going to say.

Cisco is already leaning down to kiss along Harry’s jaw, his neck.  “Harry,” he says, not a question.  Cisco moves his mouth around to the other side of Harry’s neck.  Harry sighs a “Yes.”  He can’t think of a single thing that he could have possibly done to deserve this kind of attention.  To deserve Cisco.

Harry doesn’t get a reply until Cisco is kissing his way back up to Harry’s mouth.  “Harry,” Cisco repeats, kissing the corner of his mouth.  Harry turns his head for a proper kiss, but Cisco dodges it, moving on to Harry’s ear.  Harry huffs in annoyance.  “Are you moving back into your room at STAR labs?” Cisco whispers, already knowing the answer.

Harry coughs out a laugh.  “No,” he replies, as if he’s answering the most important question in the universe.  Universes.  “Absolutely not.”

“Hmm,” is all Cisco says, before finally kissing Harry again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! <3
> 
> Please feel free to come say hi, I am always happy to talk about these silly boys of ours!!
> 
> main tumblr: https://harrisonwells.tumblr.com/  
> mostly Flash tumblr: https://harrywells.tumblr.com/  
> dctvish twitter: https://twitter.com/starryvibe


End file.
